Shadow millennium
by Raven325
Summary: Yami didn't know what he was getting himself into when he fell in love with Atem a Mafia boss who also has weird powers. Now he has to deal with hunters, how did he end up the number one target in the world... oh right he fell in love with a stupid prince Humor, love maybe Mpreg (viewers decision) and a whole lot more crazy things


Chapter 1

**Raven325:I wanted to try writing a Yami/Atem story and I came up with this hope you like it, and the other stories I have will be updated slowly thanks to my upcoming exams thank you  
I don't own yu-gi-oh**

I sighed as I walked in the cold rain; I decided to go for a walk since Allen, my abusive boyfriend, was drunk again. I didn't feel like being beaten tonight but I knew it was coming. My tears were falling thanks to all the stress that idiot was giving me and all the pain I had to deal with, and since it was raining no one could see the tears. My mother always told me, before she died that if someone saw your tears while it was raining. You were just meant to be. I shook my head and turned the corner, but as I went around someone ran into me. I fell down to the ground and rubbed my butt it hurt thanks to the impact.

'I'm sorry!' I looked up and my eyes met crimson. He blinked once and smiled kindly helping me up again as I smiled back at him and shook my head

'It is fine, I wasn't looking where I was walking' I said, he looked at me and suddenly grabbed my hand dragging me under the street light so I could see better. I looked at him and could only now see him clearly, he was hot. He had tan skin and spikey tri coloured hair, just like me, but he had two blond lightning bolts that went up to the tip. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a dark red tank top with a leather jacket… hot. He took a step closer to me and wiped my cheeks with his thumb.

'Why are you crying?' he asked softly, I was shocked he saw the tears. I forced a smile and shook my head in complete denial

'I'm not crying' I said quietly, he looked at me with a I'm-not-that-stupid look, then he glared at me and smirked

'As far as I know I am not blind those are tears so don't even try to lie…so why are you crying?' he said like he was an expert at knowing who was crying. I smiled and shivered from the rain and cold. He saw me shiver and pulled of his jacket draping it over my shoulders. I smiled in appreciation and answered his previous question

'It's nothing, I was just a little upset about something… anyway weren't you in a hurry?' I asked, he looked down at his watch and his eyes went wide. He cussed loudly and got out I pen, he grabbed my hand before I could protest and wrote something down

'Call me' he said as he turned and ran leaving me alone in the pouring rain. I watched him silently till he disappeared. I gasped and ran after him trying to catch up with him, because he forgot his jacket, but he was already gone. I just smiled and pulled the jacket on, it smelled like a sort of cinnamon mixed with a desert type smell. I looked down the road one more time before turning and walking home.

When I reached home, I opened the door and was immediately attacked by the smell of strong alcohol. I whimpered and rapidly pulled off the jacket and wrote down the number that was still on my arm. I stashed it in the closest closet which was the hall closet and walked to my boyfriend

'Where were you?' he yelled out straight away, I looked down and answered fearfully, waiting for the moment that he will lash out like a wild animal

'I…I went for a… a walk' I whispered in a small frightened voice, I was pathetic. I couldn't even defend myself against him. I am too scared, I am too weak. I was bought out of my thoughts when he grabbed my hair and grinned wickedly as I cried out in pain. I was then throw against the wall then dizzily watched as he stalked forward ready to attack its prey in a terrifying way. I started to back away but screamed when he grabbed my ankle, pulling me towards him. I laid there whimpering and crying as he beat me for a few hours I felt him stop and cried out as he kicked me once more then he turned and walked away leaving me broken and bruised on the ground. I tried to get up, to go and get myself cleaned up, but my body refused to respond. I whimpered and fell down again and second later finally the darkness of sleep consumed me, sending me into a painful slumber.

**Next Morning**

I slowly came back into awareness. I flinched, my body hurt from sleeping on the ground and from the beating I took. I forced myself up and walked into the kitchen to painfully start breakfast. Once I was done I snuck upstairs and showered, trying to be as silent as possible as to not wake up Allen. I finished my shower and dressed; grabbing the things I hid when I was done and ran out of the house.  
When I reached the café I worked I smiled at Layla who just grinned at me as I disappeared around back to get dressed in our work uniform, which consisted of a pair of jeans and a white, or in my case black, T-shirt with the café logo on it. I sighed and walked out and smiled at my first customer

'Hello, how can I help you...?' I asked and it went on like this for the next five hours. I was tired and hungry and the bruises I had weren't helping. This was at least my last table before lunch. I had already dressed into my casual cloths, with the leather jacket the guy left. I had just noticed bit it had an old Egyptian eye of Horus that was inside an gold upside down pyramid on the left and right sleeve, it was kinda cool. I approached my last table while fumbling with the book to write down the orders

'Hello, how can I…' I stopped midsentence when I looked up and saw the guy from last night. He sat with two others, one had longish white hair which spiked up and dark brown eyes, his left eye had a double "T" scar over it. Right next to him sat another man with spiked up sandy blond hair and lavender eyes. They all had tan skin meaning they were not from Japan. They stared at me and I blushed when I snapped out of my thoughts, knowing I had stared. The guy from last night smirked at me.

'So we meet once more without you having to call… must be fate,' he whispered the last part and his smirked only widened when I blushed again. He looked at me and stopped at the jacket 'so that is where it went, I gave it to you when you got cold' I nodded, but shook my head and repeated my question

'Can I get you anything?' I asked again, they gave me their orders and I ran back to the kitchen, glaring at a smirking Layra, who was making kissing faces at me.

'Yami, get your ass home!' I cringed when I heard my boyfriend yell for me. Why now and in the café, I thought sighing and walking out of the kitchen towards him. He saw me and glared at me angrily

'I am at work, I can't go home' I hissed silently, looking around at the people who were staring at me and Allen. His glare hardened and I was trying so much not to whimper or run away in fright

'You were told to stay home, not to fuck off to work' he yelled in anger grabbing my arm trying to drag me away. I ripped my arm out of his hold and walked toward the kitchen, him following. I glanced at the three guys and they were glaring at my stupid boyfriend. My eyes met crimson as he stared at me, I smiled and looked away. I turned to Allen and I was punched in the face and hit the wall hard with a groan. The occupants in the kitchen gasped.  
I glared at my "boyfriend" as a little blood trickled down my lip which had been cut thanks to the ring he wore and my cheek had a small cut as well

'I told you to stay home!' he yelled, he then noticed the jacket that I wore and I was shocked when a bit of fear flashed on his face before it disappeared and he glared again 'where did you get that?' I shook my head and walked around him intending to leave. I have had enough

'It's over, you abuse me and I have had enough' I said as I yelled my words out in anger 'I hate you. Leave. Me. Alone' I said but just as I was about to walk away to the door he grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly, throwing me to the floor. He started hitting me in front of everyone in the kitchen who was too petrified to move. I looked at Layra and yelled

'Table four ask for help…' I was cut off by a punch to the face. I watched as Layra ran out of the room, before everything faded to black I heard the door open and Allen being pulled of me. I opened my eyes and stared straight at crimson ones, and then it all went black

**Raven325: Well first chapters done next will be written soon Please R&R Ideas are helpful :) and Yes they are a bit of OOC but hey it's just a story**


End file.
